Tower of Autumn Harvest
What is Tower of Autumn Harvest? The Tower of Autumn Harvest, or ToAH for short, was a challenging event tower that is located in Ring 2 for Thanksgiving Event 2019 and was removed on 3-4 Dec 2019. The tower is located in the air, and raised by a tree trunk. It is a collaboration tower between these 12 tower creators: OrbazThePilot, Jupiter_Five, driekondo,TheBirbsWord, cml64, 3_XW, junoong20, DispensableArray, theultimatedianite, vannilayum, Hl_ImVitamin and thatonekid10020. The Tower was curated by Professor_Skittles and vendetta06, who both gave it a passing score. This tower can be found in Ring 2 during the Thanksgiving Event 2019 which was held from November 26 to December 3-4. Prizes * Spicy Turkey Leg (after beating tower) How to find Tower of Autumn Harvest (not playable anymore) When you spawn in Ring 2, look at the viewing area and follow the 2 signs saying "Potluck this way!". When you reach the path to the tower, read all the stuff certain people says (optional) and keep following the path. When you reach the end of it, walk to the left and you will be standing in-front of ToAH's portal. This is no longer possible to do. Beginner's Guide * WARNING: THIS TOWER MAY TAKE LONGER THAN AN HOUR TO COMPLETE! * Floor 1: (Collecting Food Floor) '''Follow the right path and do a 6-stud wrap. Jump on a chimney, do a 5-stud wrap, onto a vertical spinner and press a button. jump on a tree and onto a tightrope and to a 6.5-stud wrap. jump onto a rotating elevator, onto a stationary one, and press another button. onto a pushing platform, and then collect the food, go into the house and continue. On the other side, your character should be o a 20-degree angle and hold '''D '''down. Go onto a box and go sideways to prevent dying. wraparound to a ladder and do four client-sided ziplines (Which are very annoying) jump on a tightrope and you're done. * '''Floor 2: (Morpher Floor) '''This Floor starts with a Tri-tightrope, go to the edge of a tree trunk because it is CanCollide = True (Don't fall off!) then to a Duo-tightrope over to the morphers. These morphers aren't timed, so you can take as long as you like. ** '''Red Morpher: '''Jump up and do a wraparound. That's it. Something that easy. ** '''Orange Morpher: '''This one's slightly more complicated. Do 2 9-stud jumps, onto a single stud ledge, do a vertical wrap, another wrap, and hit the yellow morpher. ** '''Yellow Morpher: '''Do some wraps around pillars and onto a tree. The seconds part serves as a checkpoint. Do a 5 stud wrap and jump onto pumpkin pies. * '''Floor 2 Part 2: '''After you're done with the morphers, jump onto the pumpkin pies (each with a slice cut off) and into a tree, onto an elevator and you're done. * '''Floor 3: (Challenges Floor) In this floor you have to do several challenges in order to proceed. ** Challenge 1: '''This is themed for Halloween. You must jump on the pumpkin onto some platforms, onto a rotating push platform onto a ladder, then a rotating push platform, more like those doors you see at hospital entrances. Do some jumps press a button and get teleported back to the beginning of the floor. ** '''Challenge 2: '''This is the autumn challenge. Spawn a "Mayflower" box and guide it to the other side while avoiding the kill spinner that will kill the box. Press the box button and go next to the well where a second button lays to be teleported back. ** '''Challenge 3: '''Winter Challenge. Your speed has been slowed down. You need to climb a cliff for the first button. Go to the other side for the second button while pushing ledges down like in ToIE. After these are done, Proceed to the next floor. * '''Floor 4: (Pillar Floor) '''This floor is more challenging than other floors. First, press a white button to access a ladder. Then, do an 8-second morpher course. then you need to spawn a green brick, use a pusher platform to mush it onto a button. But, there are some blocks blocking it. Find the right timing and shoot it in, kinda like soccer if you ask me. After doing that, you reach some pillars which you have to do in advance to getting to the 5th floor. Related To The Tower of Great Displeasure. This tower has 2 pillars, ToGD has five. ** '''Pillar Of Uneasy Heights: '''Onto a few ledges outside, a wraparound marked by a picture on the wall, JUMP IMMEDIATELY ON THE CONVEYOR OR LOSE ALL YOUR PROGRESS. Then, onto the next part. The No-Jump part. Go sideways onto a few platforms, do a half stud-wrap. and that's done. ** '''Pillar Of Wraparounds: '''It is how the name states. Not too hard. * '''Floor 4 Part 2: '''After doing the pillars, find the rhythm on some beat blocks. after doing that, the 5th floor awaits. * '''Floor 5: (330-Second Timer Floor): '''You are then greeted by a button and a sign stating that you'll have to finish this floor within 330 seconds, sounds simple enough for this kind of task? Press the button and then do a bunch of wraparounds and other obstacles while pressing the white button on the way which spawns a pushcube wherein you'll have to carefully move it towards a hole that fits which teleports the pushcube into a conveyor belt area. Next, you have to press three buttons in order (Red, Yellow, and Green) so that the pushcube can land safely to the next area all in the while maneuvering across obstacles or else you'll have to restart this floor again. Once you've pressed all of the buttons, go to the area where the pushcube would drop onto and then move it to a marked area within the cave to be able to jump up and continue traversing past turrets that shoot bullets you can jump onto and some wraps. After getting past the cave, jump onto some falling platforms and hop onto a giant bullet fired by a turret continuously until you get to a yellow button. Press it, and then a turret nearby would begin to fire bullets constantly at a different angle allowing you to hop onto them to reach the last obstacles of this floor, finish the obstacles before the timer ends and you are finally teleported to Floor 6. * '''Floor 6: (Freeze-Melt-Superfreeze Floor) * Floor 7: (Very Slow Floor) * Floor 8: (120-Second Timer Floor) * Floor 9: (Slippery Leaves Floor) * Floor 10: (Deserted Floor): Do not fall on the running water or the water will fling you out of the tower. Do some jumps on the mountain and press a button to open an entrance to the waterfall. Go back to the waterfall entrance and jump inside. ** Waterfall 1: Start by jumping on some bubble parts that float you, then shift lock down the obby to prevent having a hard time with the poison. This leads to the next part of the waterfall when the button is pressed and when you go back near the start. Walk with the bubbles and dodge some kill brick spinners and others. Then get the key and make your way to the key door and you get sent to the last part of waterfall 1, start by using your cursor and use it to walk on 3/4 studs and avoid a kill brick spinner and those wall hitter things. Once your done choose the correct path to pass water fall 1 and avoid some kill bricks ** Waterfall 2: Congrats, you made it past the first waterfall. you are now at the final stage of the tower before the boss. Start by jumping down the waterfall and make some slow and high jumps to access the next part of the waterfall.. While doing so, be sure not to fall off or you will have to heal for a while after getting to the safe zone. In the next part, there is a 2-way trash chute that you have to push at the end of the obby after pushing the box in. A tip to make it easier is to keep resetting the box whenever you fail the obby. In the obby, you have to get past some loose platforms, few 0.2.- 0.5 tightropes and a spinning poison part. Once you do that, quickly go to the area where you retrieve the box. If you do not see the box anywhere, you will have to go back and respawn the box, hence restarting the obby. If you managed to get the box, push it through a path full of transparent blue parts that will delete the box when touched. When the button is pressed, look around and jump at the part the arrow points at. Do some truss transfers and quickly do wraps while on a moving platform. In the next part, get on the tightrope carefully or you will have to rush back to the start of the truss area. Quickly do jumps on 4 moving platforms and avoid one pusher that will either fling you back or break your bones (not literally). Get past some hard jumps and do some head jumps. Do not go on the 3rd platform above as you will get a head bump when you jump to the mountain scale. Go on the 2nd platform overhead and jump on the mountain scale to avoid being bumped by the ceiling. Get past 2 non-collidable poison blocks and jump onto the red branch bush, thus entering the Pre-Bossfight floor. * Pre-Bossfight: ' Read the paper written by the MegaTurkey when you finish Floor 10 and climb up either one of the 1 stud ladders after reading the paper. When you reach the top, climb up the middle ladder to the top and wait for the timer to be up. If you have a healing item, please use it before the boss starts and during the boss as it can help lower the chances of dying. * '''Phase 1: ' When the timer is up, The MegaTurkey will unveil it's hiding spot and will immediately start Phase 1. Dodge the lasers when they appear as they can hit you and damage you. Make your way on the obby to the other end without falling or getting knocked by the laser onto the poison. If you fall, run and climb a ladder halfway for your health to be restored. When you complete the obby, get up on the mini-obby and do a few wrap-arounds without being hit by the turrets. When you get on the tightrope, run to the end of it and jump onto a 2x6 (estimated) part and jump towards the button to activate a obby full of wraps. While doing those wraps, be sure to not get hit by the lasers. When you get to the end, climb up the neon ladder. If you are low on health, please heal on a part of the ladder. * 'Phase 2: '''When you climb onto Phase 2, you have to dodge 3 lasers that can hit you. For every 3 lasers that come, jump 2 times and back down on the 3rd laser as it is higher that your avatar (unless if its rthro) Now make your way to 2 buttons around the area to smash open the glass walls of where the MegaTurkey is hiding. If you want a faster ride, you could use the 2nd laser to help boost your speed by pushing you rapidly around the 2nd Phase's arena but do take note to stay on the laser not too long as the lasers take damage. When you have pressed the 2 buttons, find your way to short obstacle involving 3 jump wraps. * '''Phase 3/1: '''When you get to the top, wait for the moving platform to come take you to a wraparound that is handled through the moving platform. When you complete the wrap, quickly make your way to a obstacle and complete it as the red blocks are disappearing blocks. While doing so, dodge the turrets and press the button at the end of an obstacle. There are 3 obstacles with a button as a goal to activate platforms to the top of the turkey. *'Guide to all obstacles on Phase 3/2: # 1st Obstacle: Jump through 3 spinning poison and make your way back after pressing the button but wait 8 seconds before returning to another obstacle. # 2nd Obstacle: Quickly clear the wraparounds and press the button. Wait before the blocks reappear and go to the final obstacle. # Final Obstacle: Jump on a spinning part and jump through the poison (or jump on the poison then jump back on the spinning part) and make your way to another spinning parts and do the same thing. When you press the button, you can return back immediatly as the spinning parts are not disappearing blocks. * Phase 3/3: While doing all these steps, be sure to dodge the turrets. When all 3 buttons are pressed, return to where you started Phase 3 (near the wraparound) and jump up 3 platforms to a button. When it is pressed, you will be teleported to a room with a teleporter. Please do not go in the teleporter until the timer and the beeping sounds end. When the MegaTurkey is exploded, go into the teleporter and touch the winpad resembling a turkey leg / egg, and you will gain a badge for defeating the boss and the tower. Music * Floor 1: 'Pokémon Diamond & Pearl - Canalave City (Night) * '''Floor 2: ' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gV5jmlGXLRc * '''Floor 3: Pokémon Diamond & Pearl - Route 216 Midday * Floor 4: 'Beware the Forest's Mushrooms - Super Mario RPG * '''Floor 5: 'Dragon Valley 1 - Freedom Planet OST * '''Floor 6: Pokémon Diamond & Pearl - Eterna Forest * Floor 7: 'Scarlet Forest - Deltarune OST * '''Floor 7 House: 'The Circus - Deltarune OST * '''Floor 8: * Floor 9: * Floor 10: ''' A Hat in Time Music - Mafia Town Is Asleep OST * '''Floor 10 Waterfall 1: A Hat In Time - Clock Towers Beneath The Sea (Dream World) * Floor 10 Waterfall 2: 'A Hat in Time - Scootin' Through Clocktowers Beneath The Sea * '''MegaTurkey's Message/Before Bossfight: 'Super Mario Galaxy 2 Music - Tension * 'Bossfight Phase 1 and 2: ' DDC Shinmyoumaru's Theme: Kobito of the Shining Needle ~ Little Princess * 'Bossfight Phase 3: 'Freedom Planet OST - Normal Boss * '''Bossfight Waiting Room/Winpad Room/MegaTurkey's Lair: None Secrets *ToH Truss: On floor 4 hidden in the waterfall accessible via a transparent platform, there is a room with a truss with multi-colored rings around it and 2 signs saying ToH Truss. *MLP OC: Behind the wall next to the push box button in the second section of floor 3, you can find a My Little Pony OC. *Zek box: On floor 5 hidden in the cave behind a can collide off wall is a small room. Inside the room is a present like box with text over it saying Zek box. The box has a robloxian head on it. *The jump on Floor 8 that times you for 5 seconds used to be 12 studs, but it was nerfed to 6 studs. Gallery ToH Truss.png|ToH Truss. RobloxScreenShot20191127 194929383 (2).png|Zek box top (yeah he's zek box) RobloxScreenShot20191127 194932716 (2).png|Zek box bottom mipony.PNG|My Little Pony OC 09EB5546-5035-4EE4-98BC-FF23F15591AF.png|Tower of Autumn Harvests sign after the tower got removed Mega_Turkey.jpg|MegaTurkey's boss room Trivia * This is the first released tower to ever have a bossfight despite not being a palace. * This tower is part of the first thanksgiving event and part of the first mini-event. * This tower is the 2nd tower to have a prize rewarded after beating the tower. * Floor 5's button timer used to be 220 seconds, but was later nerfed to 330 seconds. * This tower was removed on 2-3 December 2019 and is no longer playable. * This tower is one of the first towers to have 12 creators. Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:Ring 2 Category:Towers Category:Challenging Category:JToH